


hush

by Charged_As_Guilty



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charged_As_Guilty/pseuds/Charged_As_Guilty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here he was trying to be considerate, and there Adachi was just going at it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush

The brisk air caught him by surprise. With the long train rides, he'd forgotten exactly how cold it had gotten lately, shivering as the train sped off down the rails. Setting his bag on the ground, he quickly zipped up his jacket, wishing he'd brought some gloves along. Snatching the bag back into his hand, Souji quickly stepped off the platform and quietly made his way into the town. How long had it been since he'd been back here? He would have visited more often, but the trip back to his parents' house was more convenient, especially since he was just so worn out and wanted to do nothing but stay in his bed when breaks from college rolled around. This time, his parents were being called out of town for a month, so he figured a surprise visit to his uncle and cousin wouldn't hurt. Maybe he'd be able to catch up with his friends, too, if they weren't all busy with their own college work. They hadn't had a chance to talk much in the past year.

He'd have to text them all tomorrow and see what was up. Right now, he just wanted to get to his uncle's and collapse on the couch... It occurred to him that he didn't know if his uncle or cousin were even home. He didn't want to call either, that'd ruin the surprise...

He paused for a moment, ducking to the side in case someone wanted to walk by him as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was freezing against his skin. Flipping it open, he scrolled until he landed on his uncle's number, thumb circling the keys before he started a text. Maybe he could tell a little fib.

' _Hey, Uncle! Are you or Nanako home right now? I forgot I sent you guys a package―it should be arriving today. Hope everything's well!_ '

He faltered for a moment, hating the fact he was lying, but he desperately wanted to the keep the surprise a... well, surprise. It took him a moment and a couple of deep breaths before he pushed send, watching the screen for a couple of seconds before closing the phone and shoving it back in his pocket. At the pace he was going, it was going to take around thirty minutes before he finally arrived at his relative's place, maybe even longer; he couldn't remember the actual distance between the station and his uncle's house anymore.

It was still just as quiet as ever. He'd gotten used to the bustling crowds and sound of the city again, and being back here was like a breath of fresh air, something he'd needed for a long while. The stays with his parents always ended up strained and distant―he'd tried to communicate with them, but they were always busy with one thing or another. They barely came to the table for dinner, so he'd ended up just retreating to his room. Even with the distance in conversation to each other, it was never quiet at home. They were always talking on the phone, or yelling at the other as they tried to find certain files or information, walking around the whole house with heavy steps. It was almost eerie, hearing nothing past the wind rustling the leaves. There was no traffic, no bustling parents, and he knew the Dojima household would be considerably quiet compared to his household.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he quickly fished it out. His uncle had replied.

' _Everything's good here. I'll keep an eye out for it. Finally got a day off. Nanako's at piano practice, she can't wait to show you how much she's improved._ '

' _Can't wait to hear it!_ ' he faltered, trying to figure out what to add onto the end. ' _I'll talk to you later!_ '

It was way easier to lie to his parents. Lying to his uncle just felt... wrong. This wasn't even a horrible lie―just a distraction, a tiny fib. He couldn't wait until he was at the doorstep and didn't have to think about it anymore.

Ten minutes walking, and he'd barely seen anyone outside. It was kind of refreshing. Everyone was probably bundled inside their homes, ignoring the cold that enveloped Inaba. In the city, there was always people outside, always cars roaming. Fifteen more minutes and he finally heard the conversation of a couple of women as he walked by the floodplain. He finally saw them a further ways up, both of them carrying Junes bags. He wondered how Junes was thriving without Yosuke's presence? Obviously well enough, but he bet it had lost a lot of flair without its star employee.

How long had he been walking now? He'd lost track of time as he exited the floodplain, distracted as he took in all the surroundings. The nostalgia was running back to him in waves. It had already been four years since he'd first moved there temporarily. He remembered the scandal that had started when he'd arrived, the news reporter going missing after having an alleged affair with someone else. It was what started the odd friendship between him, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko when they found her passed out and reeking of booze. There was the time he met Kanji by helping him look for something in the Samegawa River, and he could clearly remember the look on his uncle's face when he was called in to investigate two teens being “suspicious” in the water. He remembered consoling Yosuke when Saki had to move, hanging out with Chie when Yukiko got too busy at the inn, listening to Yukiko's concerns at lunch while Chie and Yosuke bickered at the side, and helping Kanji with his insecurities about the fact that he liked to knit and sew.

He remembered helping out Nanako around the house with the chores, going with her to Junes to buy groceries and cooking meals for her when they returned. He'd make bento boxes some days for his cousin and his uncle―eventually adding an extra one for Dojima's teammate, Adachi, too. His uncle's heartfelt smiles when he came home were enough to brighten up the night, and when Adachi was there with that goofy grin, entertaining Nanako with magic tricks. When Adachi was there, he couldn't stop his heart from fluttering, his vision focused on Adachi's dark eyes, the adorable messiness of his attire and hair, the way his laugh filled the room with light. During his stay in Inaba, it was always just... fun. Peaceful. Back in the city it was hectic and it never felt like there was enough time. Sometimes the days in Inaba felt like they dragged on, but it never seemed like a bad thing. He'd blink in the city and miss a whole week.

He was getting close to his uncle's house, the route he used to take all those years ago slowly etching back into his memory. It felt like he was coming home after a day of hanging out with Chie and Yosuke after school. He wouldn't be able to just use his key and waltz right in, though, he'd returned it after his first couple of months at college. Maybe he should have kept it, waited for his uncle to leave to pick up Nanako from piano practice, and let himself inside. He wondered what their reactions would have been then. Probably hilarious and heartwarming.

There it was; he could see the roof in the distance. His heart skipped a beat in excitement, stopping before he rounded the corner to take a deep breath. The prospect of surprising his uncle was pushing away the fatigue from the journey here, but he knew after he was allowed inside, the fatigue would overpower and try to make him sleep where he stood. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy just thinking about it. He wanted to stay awake, though, to surprise Nanako when Dojima picked her up. Would he wait at the house, or go along with him and hide in the backseat? First things first, he had to get to the door.

Shaking his head and lightly slapping his face―regretting the action with how cold his fingers were―he marched towards his relative's house with determination, taking another breath before pushing the doorbell. He could barely hear the muffled TV, and swore he could hear his uncle talking to somebody before he heard the latch unlock, the door slowly opening. A grin formed on his face as his uncle stared at him, blinking slowly before a smirk embellished the detective's face and he wrapped an arm around Souji's neck, pulling him into a hug.

“This is the best present you've sent yet,” Dojima laughed, lightly ruffling Souji's hair before softly nudging him into the house. “Nanako's going to be thrilled.”

“That was the plan!” he beamed, kicking off his shoes and setting his bag near the door. He was halfway through taking off his coat before he caught sight of someone else out of the corner of his eye.

“This mean I get the couch now?” It was Adachi, leaning against the kitchen counter, goofy grin on his face and hair as messy as ever... and was that a semblance of facial hair?

Souji blinked in confusion, Dojima shooting him a small apologetic look as he grabbed the bag and brought it further into the house, setting it next to the stairs. “The water pipes in Adachi's apartment burst and flooded the entire flat. I offered him your room while they do the renovations.”

“I've been a good boy, Souji-kun!” Adachi chirped, pushing himself off the wall dramatically and gesturing wildly with his arms. “Your robots and paper cranes have not been touched! There might be a coffee stain on the couch that I tried to get out for the better half of a day... but it _definitely_ wasn't my fault. Definitely not.”

Souji couldn't help but conceal a laugh into his sleeve, Adachi's eyes shining mischievously as he stalked forward, eyeing the young adult up and down. The man hummed, circling Souji and sizing him up before squinting at his face, until he suddenly perked up and slammed a fist into his open palm. “Four years got rid of your baby face!”

“Four years gave you a tiny bit of facial hair! You're finally becoming a teenager, Adachi-san!”

“Ooh, ouch.”

His smile couldn't have grown any wider at Dojima snort-laughing into his drink and spitting it onto the kitchen counter. After finally being allowed to take off his coat, Dojima offered him a glass of water before they all headed back to the living room. He sat on the far side of the couch, Dojima in the middle, and Adachi on the other side, the younger detective sliding down and stretching as much as he could to rest his feet on the pillow near the table. Even though the man was shorter than him, Souji always found it amusing how Adachi had such long legs. Their conversation was minimal, sharing small tales of college and work, Souji finding it hard to concentrate on anything after only 10 minutes, eyes drooping heavily as the seconds ticked on by.

He perked up a little at his uncle's laugh. “You look exhausted. Why don't you go upstairs and get to bed?”

He blinked slowly before rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I want to surprise Nanako...” he mumbled through a yawn.

“I have an idea!” Adachi beamed. “We can hide all your stuff in the room, and you can surprise her tomorrow morning at breakfast before she goes to school.”

Despite the urge to want to surprise his cousin that night, he couldn't resist the temptation of wanting to sleep any longer. The only downside was the fact it would suck if he woke up in the middle of the night with nothing to do. Another yawn became his answer to Adachi's suggestion, both of the detectives laughing, Dojima patting him on the shoulder and helping him to his feet. Adachi had already skipped to the door, grabbing Souji's shoes and his bag before disappearing up the stairs. His uncle was following him as they bounded up the stairs, Souji unable to hold back the smile that fell on his face at the sight of his room. Adachi had been true to his word, his robots and paper cranes were still sitting on their shelf, untouched. Everything else seemed to look untouched, too. And, ah, there was the coffee stain Adachi _definitely_ wasn't the cause of on the couch.

“I know you didn't actually agree to Adachi's plan before he bolted on ahead,” Dojima commented as he leaned against the door frame. “He can sleep on the couch downstairs or you can share this room for the night. It's up to you, Souji.”

He looked at his uncle before turning to the younger detective, who had perked up from where he was placing Souji's shoes delicately on the bottom rack of his shelf. The man gave him a cheeky grin, eyes glinting once more with mischief. The scruff of facial hair on Adachi made him look even messier than normal, somehow making him look even... _cuter_. He could hear his sixteen year old self screaming in the back of his mind, the crush he'd thought he'd gotten over rising back into his heart full-force.

“I don't mind sharing. I'd feel bad just kicking him out,” he said, lightly grabbing his bag and opening it to look for his pajamas. Nothing would happen, of course. Nothing happened at college, nothing was going to happen here. It was going to be for one night, and then Adachi would probably go to sleeping on the couch downstairs... Did he even want something to happen? The crush on the older man had been dormant for years now... Sure, he never found himself crushing on anybody else in the meantime, but... No, wait, he was tired. That would explain everything, of course.

“Sweet! Sleepover!” He squeaked when Adachi suddenly burled into him, grabbing him into a weird hug and giving him a noogie. “We can stay up all night and talk about boys and do our hair! Ooh, even have a pillow fight! Maybe paint our nails!”

“Adachi, leave him alone.” Dojima sighed, amusement in his tone as he pulled his teammate off his nephew. “Also, Nanako would scold you to no ends if she heard what you just said.”

“Aw, that's not what happens at sleepovers? How disappointing.”

Souji could feel his face burn up in embarrassment, practically burying his face in his bag as he continued to look for his pajamas. He could hear the short cooing laughter from Adachi before he heard him yelp and stumble, Dojima shoving him out of the room.

“You ever need anything, you just help yourself, all right, Souji? This is your home, too.”

He nodded into his bag, continuing to avoid lifting his head. “Thanks, Uncle.”

“See you tomorrow, then. Sleep well.”

When he heard the door click shut and the footsteps disappear downstairs, Souji finally lifted his head out of his bag and slowly fell to his side on the floor, face continuing to beam in embarrassment, his sixteen year old self bouncing up and down giddily in his mind. No, not his sixteen year old self, his current self. Maybe the crush never left in the first place―just quieted down with the lack of contact with Adachi... not that he had a chance with the older man. At most, Adachi probably just saw him as a little brother, and he probably preferred girls anyway. He could remember when Adachi and Dojima got drunk and could hear their conversations when he was up in his room, Adachi always raving about the women on whatever show they were watching.

Quietly whining to himself, Souji dragged his bag to have it on its side, grabbing his pajamas that he'd spotted earlier out of it and slowly got himself to his feet. After quickly changing, he rummaged through his stuff to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste, hurriedly brushing his teeth in the bathroom before setting up his futon. Once that was all done, he found his face still flushed, his mind wandering at the prospect of sharing a room with Adachi for the night. Nothing was going to happen. If it didn't happen in college, it wouldn't here. Adachi maybe, probably, possibly preferred girls, anyway. Maybe. Possibly. Probably.

Despite himself, he dragged out his laptop from his bag along with the charger and headphones. He was about to open up the device and turn it on before realizing he didn't have his uncle's wifi password, or even knew if his uncle had wifi. Cursing lightly under his breath, he picked up his laptop and placed it on the nearby desk before finally turning off the lights and clambering under the covers of his futon. He could hear the sound of the TV, Adachi's and Dojima's voice merging with the show. Yep, he knew it, it was still quieter than back home.

Now, he was conflicted. He was utterly exhausted, lying down reminding him of that fact clearly, but he was also full of lust and desire and needed a release. Maybe he could just _imagine_ his favourite video in his head. He didn't really watch it, more just listened to the sounds and tried to go along with it, to act like he was there. A sudden thought froze him; what if Adachi walked in while he was clearly masturbating? He always tried to be quiet and discreet, but he couldn't stop his rushed breathing, or the strangled gasps as he tried to quell the moans when he reached an orgasm.

Maybe he wouldn't. Not tonight, at least. He didn't want to embarrass himself further in front of Adachi, even though Adachi had been the one to embarrass him in the first place. With a heavy sigh, Souji turned on his side and closed his eyes, trying to ignore his still blushing cheeks, trying to concentrate on falling asleep.

He found himself waking up, blinking slowly. He'd fallen asleep, that was for sure. What time was it? He shifted his arm from under his head to scratch at an itch on his nose, continuing to blink slowly. It was still dark in the room, but he could see a dim light on the wall. He couldn't hear the TV on downstairs anymore, but he heard something else, something like... He could feel his face burn up again, goosebumps rising up his arms. Adachi. He was listening to Adachi masturbate. Here he was trying to be considerate, and there Adachi was just going at it!

Souji bit his tongue, holding his breath as he continued to look at the wall, too hesitant to turn around to see if he could catch a glimpse. His heart was racing a mile a minute―realizing if the light was on the wall he was looking at, Adachi would be facing away from him on the couch. He could risk it, try to see, but he was frozen in place. Adachi's breathing filled the air, quiet grunts mixed in here and there. Souji bit even harder onto his tongue as he felt his body tingle in excitement, unable to stop himself from getting an erection in his predicament. The sounds the detective made felt like they were echoing along the walls, but they were no louder than whimpers and murmurs that he could barely catch. Slowly, he found himself trying to peek over his shoulder, to get a look at the detective in... action, and then he froze. If he did this, it had to be convincing.

Shutting his eyes, he slowly shuffled and rolled over, and could hear the sharp intake of Adachi's breath, could feel the man's hesitant eyes as he felt him stare. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and he wondered if Adachi could see how much he was forcing his eyes shut. This wasn't convincing at all. A moment passed, and then Adachi's quiet sounds slowly started to fill back in the quiet air. Slowly, Souji opened his eyes, mentally cursing at his view being blocked by a blanket over Adachi's lap. His eyes wandered until they froze on the video playing on the detective's tablet. It was a large enough screen for him to see that Adachi was masturbating to two guys fucking.

His face flushed hot again in an instant, his erection pulsing in desire and desperation to be touched. Maybe he had a chance with Adachi after all? He tried his best not to squirm uncomfortably, trying to stay as still as possible, his eyes transfixed on the screen, hearing nothing but the hushed breathing from Adachi's lips. He'd resorted to chewing on his cheek, his tongue already sore from how hard he was biting on it to keep quiet.

The couch creaked as moans escalated out of Adachi's throat, the man trying his best to tame them, but he couldn't quite keep them in check, the man lightly placing the tablet onto his chest as his head lurched back along the armrest, Souji swallowing harshly as he felt his body heat up even more at the elongated moan from Adachi. He could see the form of Adachi's lower torso lift higher as he climaxed, the blanket sliding just enough for Souji to see Adachi's happy trail. He curled his toes and grit his teeth, his entirety screaming internally at what he'd just witnessed, and how he needed attention immediately. He was too hot, too bothered, he couldn't just lay here for the rest of the night like this! But, he also didn't want Adachi to know! Shit!

When Adachi lowered his torso back onto the couch, he lifted his head from over the armrest, breathing heavily as he took out his headphones and turned off the tablet. The room plummeted into darkness, Souji still doing his best not to fidget under his seats as he heard Adachi shuffle around as he situated himself onto the couch.

“Mmm... Souji-kun, you awake?” Adachi breathed into the silence, his voice laced with a smirk.

His entire body froze, shoulders tensing up to his jaw as he shut his eyes tightly. He could still hear Adachi trying to calm his breathing, the slight shifts as he moved on the couch.

“Too bad... Could have had an awesome sleepover... oh well...”

Needless to say, he was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling for the rest of the night, frozen in place as Adachi slept away, sixteen-year old self and current-self screaming endlessly inside.

 


End file.
